Moonlight Shards
by Mixer Monochrome
Summary: Kidnappings and a lot of paperwork have left Rukia exhausted. She goes to a meadow to relax and encounters Toshiro. They spar for a while. But after a few weeks Rukia vanishes and returns as a... cat?
1. Prolouge

**A/N- I do not own Bleach or the characters, only this story. I know this is short, but it's just the proloque. This is my first story so please be kind. But i would still appreciate _constructive _criticism, NO FLAMES.**

Prologue

A dark figure slipped into the room of Tatsuki Arisawa, lieutenant of squad three. Every shinigami in Sereitei knew about his nightly endeavors, kidnapping shinigami, but no one knew his reasons, or his identity. The only thing they knew, or thought they knew, was that he was an enemy to Sereitei.

He was always excited when he kidnapped, tonight though, he was more excited than usual, for he had previously only taken unseated shinigami. A lieutenant would be an … interesting, change to his experiments.

As the figure neared the sleeping form of Tatsuki, her eyes cracked open, than widened with recognition. "What are you doing here?" The figure only grinned gleefully and waved his hand.

At once, a female figure slipped through the door and sprayed the stunned lieutenant with a gas, in seconds she was out cold. The new arrival lifted the sleeping girl effortlessly and, after wiping all traces of reitsu, all three figures disappeared into the night.

**Again, i know it's short. Next chapter will be longer. Can't tell when I'll be able to actually get it on the computer and loaded though. *sigh* my computer is upstairs and my dog isn't allowed up. So most of the time I can't get up here long enough to type. please read next chapter before you judge if you like my story or not.**


	2. Noon Fights

**A/N: I don't own Bleach. Please Review**

* * *

Chapter 1: Noon Fights

The morning after Tatsuki's kidnapping, a short raven-haired shinigami sat in the squad five captain's room furiously scribbling through the stack of paperwork twice her size. Her violet irises flashed with bone-chilling fury directed towards the unknown kidnapper. Thanks to him, her desk was flooded with paperwork every day! Luckily, the squad five captain had a lieutenant that actually _did _her paperwork instead of drinking and slacking off, like a few captains and lieutenants she knew. In fact, Shirohi was excellent with paperwork.

A soft knock interrupted the short captain's musings. Her face automatically assumed the emotionless mask that she had learned to wear so long ago. "Come in," her voice was monotonous as she allowed someone to enter her room. A short (though still taller than Rukia) girl with short hair that shone like freshly fallen snow entered the room. Her ice-blue eyes overcast with sorrow.

"Good morning K- I mean, Rukia-taichou," The young girl had learned early on that Rukia hated formalities, but the girl still refused to drop the suffix.

Rukia's eyes brightened as she recognized her lieutenant, "Hello Shirohi, how are you doing today?" Shirohi determinedly looked her captain in the eye, "Rukia-taichou, I wanted to tell you before you learned some other way, Tatsuki-fuku taichou has… disappeared from her room over night."

Shirohi looked away, knowing that her captain had been close to the lieutenant. She knew about the times when her captain was an unseated shinigami stationed in the world of the living. That was where she had met Tatsuki, as well as captains Ichigo and Karin Kurosaki.

Shirohi's assumptions were spot on, Rukia's smile fell and her eyes widened. 'No! Tatsuki can't be gone!' Rukia thought. Shirohi could tell that her captain needed some air, "Rukia-taichou, please let me finish the paperwork." Rukia shot a grateful smile towards her lieutenant before walking out of her office.

Rukia slowly walked towards the forest at the edges of the 78th district of Rukongai, Inuzuri, Rukia's childhood home. She walked up to a gravestone by a large willow tree and bowed her head in honor of her childhood friend, Renji. He was killed during the winter war by Yammy while protecting Rukia from a crushing blow. His ribs had fractured and had punctured his lungs. Soon he died from suffocation, but with his last breath, he had asked Rukia to bury his body under the willow tree that the two had climbed as small children. She had willingly obliged to his final wish.

Tears dripped onto Renji's headstone as she thought back to how helpless she was to help her friend. Now she was helpless once again as her friends and partners were taken from the very beds they slept in. Rukia was furious at herself, how could she let this happen? Hadn't she trained to become a captain so that she could keep her friends from danger? Rukia forced herself to calm down. Crying wouldn't help anything, and Renji would have scolded her for taking the blame on herself… again. Rukia lifted her head, wiped the tears, and walked on.

As Rukia walked through the nostalgic forest, she thought, _How can one person pull off so many kidnappings? Could it be Aizen? He could pull it of with Kyouka Suigetsu. Still, does he know enough to wipe all traces of reitsu? Plus, Tatsuki would've yelled as soon as she saw someone she thought was the enemy, and no doubt Aizen falls into that category. So… is it someone in Sereitei?_ As this new revelation dawned on her, Rukia had to lean on a tree for support. That just wasn't possible! Rukia shook her head. She had to get to her meadow. It always calmed her down.

Rukia walked on and soon reached the edge of her secret meadow. It was filled with white flowers during snowy days and the rock on the edge was a good place to rest, but Rukia's favorite part was the tall hemlock in the center. It was so tall that it nearly brushed the clouds, and when you sat near the top, the view was spectacular. No one else but Rukia knew the meadow existed… well except for Renji and her other Rukongai friends, but they didn't count they were dead. Rukia shook her mind to clear the disturbing thoughts as she entered her secret clearing. Well at least she _thought_ it was secret. As soon as she stepped through the break in the trees, Rukia found a pair of striking emerald eyes looking at her from atop a flat rock at the edge of the meadow.

The sunlight struck the intruders white hair, making it shine. His usual scowl was gone as he gazed at her. Rukia on the other hand was stressed out, "H-Hitsugaya-taichou, what are you doing here?" Toshiro continued to stare at Rukia curiously, "I'm here to relax. What are you doing here?" Rukia huffed, "Same, when did you find this meadow?" Toshiro smirked, "A few months ago. Do you come here often?" Rukia nodded. Toshiro looked confused, "I've never seen you here before." Rukia glared, "Can't say I've seen you either." Toshiro shrugged, oblivious to the cold anger rolling off of Rukia in waves. "Oh well, if we both came here to relax we might as well go back to what we were doing."

Toshiro began looking at the sky as Rukia leapt crossly onto the highest branch of her old hemlock. Rukia soon forgot about her anger at Toshiro's intrusion as she looked over the forest, marveling at the natural beauty. Than her mind began to wander back to what was happening all over Sereitei. 'I'd better start being more careful,' Rukia thought. 'If the kidnapper is going after lieutenants now, it won't be long before he's taking captains as well. Rukia gritted her teeth, "That kidnapper better watch his back. 'Cause as soon as I find him, he's going to wish that he hadn't even been born." The leaves around Rukia froze, as if to prove her point, and snapped off the branch, all of them swirling towards the now dozing Toushirou.

Suddenly, an idea formed in Rukia's mind. She grinned and looked down at Toshiro before hollering, "Oi, Hitsugaya-san, let's spar!" Toshiro looked up, "Spar? Why? And what's with the 'san' all of a sudden, what ever happened to taichou?" Rukia was about to answer when Toshiro interrupted. "Never mind, now that I think about it, I need to let off some steam. That stupid kidnapper is driving me over the edge with paperwork and Rangiku isn't helping at all." Rukia smiled, he had the same trouble she did.

Rukia unsheathed Shirayuki and jumped to the meadow floor. Toushirou was already up with Hyorinmaru in shikai form. Rukia followed suit, "Mai, Sode-no-shirayuki!" There was a blur of black and white as the two captains met. The sound of metal against metal resounded through the meadow and soon, it began to snow. The ice zanpaktou had provoked a weather change all over Soul Society, but the two ice-wielders took no notice. They were to busy learning each other's strength and weaknesses.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi watched in curiosity as the snow began to fall from the sky. "How interesting, snow in the middle of summer." He took out a tube, filled it with the snow, and went into his lab.

Yoruichi Shihoen stood in stark contrast to the white snow in her cat form. "Looks like a couple of kids are really going at it." She purred as she felt the two reitsus of Rukia and Toushirou flare.

Byakuya Kuchiki was as nonchalant as ever on the outside as he finished up his paperwork. 'Rukia better not be doing that in Sereitei," he thought.

Ichigo and Karin Kurosaki merely laughed as they felt the snow and reitsu thick in the air.

Genryusai Yamamoto glared at the sky. "I'm going to have to have a word with those two youngsters later."

Both Rukia and Toshiro were now breathless and feeling much less stressed. Both had had cuts and bruises, which were quickly taken care of by Rukia's Kidou but were otherwise unharmed. Rukia smiled at her sparring partner, "How about we do this tomorrow to? Same time same place?" Toshiro smiled back, "That would be great!" The two finally noticed the snow. "When did it start snowing?" Both said in unison. Then the two looked at each other and burst out laughing.

The two icy captains remained in the meadow, watching the sunset. Finally, as the first stars began to appear in the indigo sky, Rukia got up to leave. "We should get going Hitsugaya-san; we don't want to be stuck with filing paperwork on our own kidnappings. Let's meet here tomorrow around the same time. Is that alright with you?" Toshiro nodded with a slight chuckle. Rukia didn't know why, but she really liked it when Toshiro was so happy. Maybe it was because he rarely ever smiled. The change seemed good on him.

Rukia stepped into her room and almost instantly fell asleep as her head hit the pillow. When she finally woke up, Rukia donned her shinigami uniform and captain's haori before making herself a breakfast of onigiri. Rukia confidently stepped into her office, saying a cheery good morning to her snowy haired lieutenant. Rukia swiftly finished paper after paper, her menacing stack gradually shrinking. It was only 10:00 as she finished signing the last paper with a flourish. Rukia sighed; there were still two hours of waiting before she was supposed to meet Toshiro. _What am I thinking?!_ Rukia thought in surprise. _We're just sparring, what am I so anxious for?_ Rukia shook her head and left her office to get something to eat.

Rukia had found a ramen bar on her search for lunch and had finally settled down, slowly eating her bowl of miso ramen. Rukia glanced around; there was still snow on the ground from the previous day. Rukia loved the snow, especially when it came in winter. Rukia preferred the crisp, cold days of winter over the humid, warm days of summer. Rukia finished her bowl of ramen and checked the clock. Ten minutes to twelve, Rukia's spirits soared; finally, she would see Toshiro again!

Rukia shunpoed all the way to Renji's headstone, and came to a stop to pay her respects. Than Rukia stood straight again and went to her meadow. Toshiro was standing on the same stone as the day before, looking down at Rukia with his piercing emerald eyes. A contented smile rested on Toshiro's face and Rukia couldn't help but smile back. The two captains talked for a while, mostly about work, but sometimes the past came up, nothing sensitive, like the war, more of their days as students in the shinigami academy.

Finally, the two began to spar. Once again, the meadow resounded with the clash of swords and another blanket of snow began to fall from the heavens. This time, the spar was taken all over the forest. The two short captains flashed from treetop to treetop, clashing with each other in a fierce dance. Thanks to one of Rukia's dances, a couple of young trees had turned to crystalline ice. Both of the captains were evenly matched in sword fighting and neither really had the upper hand.

The fight ended in a draw at the edge of a clear blue lake. Rukia stared at the lake in awe. As a child, her little group had never traveled so deep into the forest. If they had found this lake, maybe none of them would have died, maybe everyone would still be at this lake and neither Renji nor she would have become shinigami. 'That way, Renji wouldn't be…' Rukia couldn't bring herself to finish the thought. 'No, I have to stop dwelling on the past. Anyways, if I hadn't become a shinigami, I wouldn't have met Hitsugaya-san.' Rukia reassured herself.

Rukia looked over to find Toshiro staring at her with worried eyes. "Rukia, what's wrong?" Rukia was puzzled before she noticed that her eyes were tearing up. She smiled up at Toshiro. "I was thinking about the war." Toshiro nodded, he had heard about what happened to Renji, along with the guilt Rukia held about her friend's death. "I'll see you tomorrow in the meadow, 'kay?" Toshiro finally said after a few minutes. Rukia nodded in agreement, and than the two were gone.

The pair's routine continued unnoticed (except for the occasional snowfall if they were really going at it) for a fair amount of days. Then, Shunsuii followed Toshiro to the clearing to give him a box of candy from Ukitake. He hid behind a tree with the intention of surprising the boy but instead watched as the two captains talked and laughed together. Shunsuii grinned and stepped out from behind his hiding place, stopping Rukia mid-sentence.

"Sh-Shunsuii-taichou, What are you doing here?!" Rukia's eyes were wide with surprise. Shunsuii smiled, "Oh, nothing, I just needed to get this box to Hitsugaya-san for Jushiro. I was also wondering where you went all of the time Hitsugaya-san. Now I find out that you two are meeting a girl in secret!" He bent down and whispered in his ear. "And she's a pretty good catch don't you think?" Both ice-wielders blushed a dark crimson and began to stammer, "N-no, Shunsuii-san, I-It's not what you think!" "W-we aren't t-together!" Shunsuii grinned wider. "Don't worry my little friends, your secret meetings are safe with me!"

Now both short captains were furious, "WE AREN'T LITTLE!" Shunsuii chuckled, "So you _are_ together!" The blushes darkened, "NO! GET OUT!" Shunsuii was soon thrust out of the meadow by two fuming captains.

After Shunsuii was out of the meadow, both remaining captains began to vent. Rukia began firing kido at trees, imagining Shunsuii tied to every one. Toshiro was busy crushing rocks and the box Shunsuii had left behind.

Both had the same thought, _Was he right? No, Impossible._

Rukia was finally finished destroying defenseless trees and Toshiro was finished crushing the box into smithereens. "Hitsugaya-san, let's spar again. I'm tired of blasting the trees." Toshiro nodded and instantly unsheathed Hyorinmaru. "Let's go."

Both participants were still angry, and now they were going all out. Instead of the usual snowfall, hail was pelting down on the defenseless inhabitants of Soul Society. But most of it was directed towards wherever Shunsuii was at the moment, so he wasn't having to good of a day to put it bluntly.

Finally, people began to search for the cause of the summertime winter weather.

_A Few Months Later_

"Come place your bets!" A tall red-head called to a crowd. "Who do you think will win, the Ice King Hitsugaya or the Ice Queen Kuchiki?" The tall woman waved around to the spectators, asking for bets.

"Rangiku-san! How could you be asking for bets? Our taichous will throw a fit!" Rangiku whirled around to find a frowning Shirohi standing before her. "Well, you see, Shirohi-san. I need some money, and I've been bored lately because of all the paperwork. So this is the perfect solution to both!" Rangiku explained.

Shirohi sighed, "I'll never get through to you, will I Rangiku?" Rangiku shook her head happily and continued asking for bets.

Finally, someone in the crowd yelled, "Be quiet, their about to start!" An immediate hush fell over the crowd, silent anticipation thick in the air, than a blur of black and white signaled the beginning of the spar.

"Hitsugaya-san, whoever's knees touch the ground first loses, 'kay?" Rukia whispered to Toshiro as their swords clashed. He answered with a smirk, "Fine, with me. Let's start for real this time."

A flare of reitsu followed that comment and the two captains flew across the clearing at alarming rates. Few people in the audience could actually follow the movements of the two captains, those who could saw this.

"Hado no yon, Byakurai!" Rukia shouted, pointing her forefinger at the oncoming Toshiro. A blast of blue lightning cut through the air and Toshiro just barely got away. He smiled and yelled, "Rein over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

A Chinese style dragon of ice flew from the tip of the sword and hurtled towards Rukia. Her eyes flashed and she murmured, "Mai, Sode-no-Shirayuki! Go-no-mai, Shiro Seigyoki!" A whirlwind of ice hurtled from Shirayuki and enveloped the ice dragon, freezing and then melting, taking control.

Toshiro's eyes widened in surprise as his own shikai turned on him. He swiftly shunpoed away and quickly created a new dragon. It roared and the two icy dragons clashed, shattering into millions of pieces, showering down on the shinigami below.

* * *

The fight continued, no one in the audience noticed the figure staring intently at the fight, specifically at the young Kuchiki. No one would suspect the act that would happen later that day.

* * *

In the end, Rukia took Toshiro by surprise and he lost. Every girl in the crowd cheered in triumph. "You owe me Ichi-nii!" Karin Kurosaki announced to her shocked older brother. He grudgingly rummaged into his pocket and pulled out a roll of 2300 Yen. Than he disappeared with shunpo and every remaining shinigami began to exchange Yen.

Every male in the crowd seemed to have bet, along with most of the females, and were now grumbling.

The money exchange stopped at the feeling of glares boring into everyone's backs. They slowly turned to see both sparring contestants angrily watching.

When everyone's attention was on them, both captains shouted, "You bet on our fight?!" Everyone pointed at Rangiku, as if it solved as a proper answer.

Apparently, it did. "Matsumoto, you have extra paperwork tomorrow, understood?" Toshiro ground out, trying desperately to control his temper. Not wanting to freeze everyone in the vicinity.

With a slight shudder, Rangiku nodded and everyone left the two captains alone. Soon, they to said their good-byes and left.

Rukia walked towards her barracks when she remembered that she had patrol duty around Sereitei that night. She slowed her brisk walk to a stroll and began to wander around.

After a few minutes, Rukia sensed a familiar presence and turned. "Why, hello Kurotsutchi-taichou, what are you doing out at this time of night?" Mayuri grinned and replied with a wave of the hand. "Oh, just gathering some things." Than Rukia's sight faded, and she was taken away into the dark night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Shiro Seigyoki means white controller... at least I hope it does. Thank you to firefox1896, Icicleriver22, phoenixfire3473, and wakamurasaki jie for reviewing and or putting it on alert/favorites. It really helped to know that people are actually reading my story! I will update as soon as possible.**


	3. KittyKat Captain

**Author's Note- Thank you to everyone who read my other chapters, especially the ones who reviewed. I also might add another story online soon… I just need to think of a title. *sigh* writing is harder than I thought… Oh well, on with the story!**

**P.S. I do not own Bleach, only this story and Shirohi**

**Go Hitsuruki! **

**P.P.S **"Talking" _Thinking _(My personal input)**Hitsuruki!**

**P.P.S **"Speaking" _Thinking_

When Rukia woke up, she found herself in an unfamiliar room deep under the ground of Sereitei.

_ What am I doing here? I remember seeing Kurotsuchi-taichou, and Than everything went black… Wait a minute, the kidnapper had to be able to capture his victims without alarming them, so he had to be someone familiar… Kurotsuchi! I have to tell Yamamoto sou-taicho; but how do I get out of here?_

Rukia was to busy pondering an escape plan to notice her kidnapper standing behind her, until he spoke.

"Kuchiki, what are you doing just sitting there? Do you think someone will come and rescue you? Like that fool Ichigo and his sister? Just give up hope, no one even knows you're here, in fact, the only people who know this place exists are Nemu and I… Well, some of our experiments and subordinates know to… But they don't count."

Rukia quickly whipped around to face Mayuri. As soon as she caught sight of him, her eyes darkened with rage and she spat out a single word, "Traitor!"

Mayuri seemed unaffected by the insult. "How can I be a traitor?" He inquired. "I was never your ally to begin with"

Rukia's eyes widened in disbelief, "You mean you were leading us all on from the start?!"

Mayuri smiled and nodded, "Of course, how can I make alliances with my test subjects? That's all that you are to me, unsuspecting, replaceable, test subjects."

Then he seemed to change his mind about his last comment and added, "Except for the captains, that's why I only test on you if absolutely necessary for an experiment."

The maniacal kidnapper grinned, and Rukia glared back, "You will pay for this Kurotsuchi!" She growls before lunging at his head.

Mayuri's grin fades, replaced by a bored frown at Rukia's attempt at escape. "Attempting to escape is futile. Nemu, restrain her."

"Yes Mayuri-sama." Rukia turned at the sound of Nemu's voice in the doorway. Rukia felt a pang of betrayal as she saw Nemu walk towards her. She had formed a bond with her after the war and had considered her a friend.

That feeling of painful betrayal turned to pity as she saw the look of sadness in Nemu's eyes. It was like when Renji had been ordered to return her to Soul Society for her execution. Nemu didn't have a choice.

Nemu's brisk walk changed to a run and she tackled Rukia to the ground. Rukia didn't struggle. She knew how hard this must be for Nemu. Struggling would only make her guilt worse.

Nemu bent down and whispered, "I'm sorry," before taking out a small syringe holding a light blue mixture and punctured Rukia's arm.

After waiting a few seconds for the shot to take affect, Nemu took out a silver metal collar and placed it around Rukia's neck. Then she rose and let Rukia up.

"What was in that syringe Kurotsuchi?" Rukia asked as soon as she arose. "It doesn't seem to have done anything."

Mayuri's only answer was a slightly (if possible) wider grin. Rukia huffed and plopped back onto the bed.

"Fine, don't answer me, I'll figure it out sooner or later." Rukia turned to see both Kurotsuchis walking out the door.

Luckily for her, Rukia's trained eye caught the movement of a slip of paper falling out of Nemu's sleeve.

_What could it be? _She wondered. Finally, Rukia reached out for the slip of paper and unfolded it.

_Try the door, Kuchiki. Then run, the collar won't let you use shunpo. Here is a map of your area and the way out. _Was written in a neat scrawl that Rukia automatically identified as Nemu's.

Rukia quickly ran to the door and burst out. She then ran to the nearest flight of steps and ran up three at a time.

_The security here isn't to good, is it? _Rukia thought as she sped through the halls. _Their's not even _one _security guard here!_

At that moment, a group of three soulreapers came into view. _I spoke to soon_ Rukia thought grimly.  
She grabbed at Shirayuki and pulled her out of her sheath. In seconds, all three soulreapers were knocked out and Rukia was running again.

_I have to get to Yamamoto sou-taicho _now_! Wait, is it just me or is everything getting bigger?_ Rukia looked around and sighed. _Oh well, It must be the serum. I'll worry about that later._

When Rukia arrived at the squad one barracks, she tried to knock, but she couldn't raise her hand high enough.

Her tail lashed and her ears pulled back on her head, _How come I can't open this door?... Wait, why are my ears moving?!_ Rukia whirled around and caught sight of a pure white tail.

_ Am I… A CAT!? _Rukia let out a sharp mew in surprise and her tail lashed harder.

_This is all because of _Him_! _Rukia screeched in anger and bolted away. To the only place she felt safe, her clearing.

Toshiro's POV

Toshiro sat on his rock and stared at the sky, Rukia hadn't shown up today and he was worried. _ She's never been _late _before. Let alone miss the meeting completely. What could have happened?_

A hurried rustling broke through the midnight's pure silence and jolted Toshiro from his thought.

He leapt up with Hyorinmaru unsheathed, "Who's there? Show yourself!" The rustling continued and Toshiro tensed for a fight.

After a few long seconds, the rustling slowed somewhat, and finally a slender white head peaked out of the bushes.

Toshiro automatically relaxed and sheathed Hyorinmaru. _It's just a cat, thank goodness._

The cat glanced at Toshiro and he tensed again. _Those eyes… They're just like Rukia's._

Toshiro gazed at the cat for a few seconds before losing interest and sitting back down on his rock again and looking at the sky.

After a few minutes of silence, the cat began to walk over to Toshiro. He ignored it and kept thinking. _Is Rukia mad at me for something?_

He was once again broken out of his thoughts by the small white cat. It leapt onto his chest and stared intently into his eyes, as if trying to tell him something.

Toshiro tried to push it away and failed. He gazed back at the cat with slight annoyance and curiosity.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Mew?"

"Mew, question mark? What in the world! Cat's don't ask questions!"

The cat cuffed him on the head, hard.

"Ow! What was that for you crazy cat!?"

The cat hissed in annoyance and Toshiro sighed. "You're a pretty brave cat to come up to me like that. Aren't you feral or something?"

_ Wait, Why in the world am I talking to a cat? It can't understand me anyways._

Than Toshiro gasped, the cat shook its head!

"C-Can you understand me?"

The cat rolled it's eyes and nodded.

_ This cat is amazing!_ Toshiro thought. Than a thought occurred to him, he stared at the cat for a few seconds before speaking, "Are you one of Kurotsuchi's experiments?"

He was surprised to hear a low growl. He looked back into the cat's eyes, which were now flashing with an amount of emotion never thought possible for cats. They were filled with so much anger and sorrow that he couldn't stand it.

"I'll take that as a really angry yes. Well, you shouldn't go back to that maniac. How about I take you home? Matsumoto has been bugging me for a squad mascot/pet for a while now."

The cat's eyes shone with pleasure at his offer and her growl instantly became a pleasant sounding purr.

Toshiro sighed and scratched the back of his head. _Matsumoto's not actually the reason I'm bringing this cat home, is she? It must be this cat's eyes. They resemble___hers _so much._ He thought glumly.

He looked up at the moon one last time before standing up. As soon as he was standing, the cat leaps into his arms and he shunpos out of sight.

Rukia's POV

Rukia purrs as she feels the wind flowing through her fur. _I guess there are some good points at being a cat._ She glances up at the white-haired boy holding her and sighed.

_ Now if only I could tell him who I was. Doesn't he recognize my reitsu at all?_ She felt a flea and scratched her neck. Her paw brushed against her collar. _The collar! Of course, Kurotsuchi would have taken every precaution to make sure I wasn't recognized. Now how can I get this of?_

Rukia began pulling at the collar with all of her little cat might. But it wouldn't break. (What a surprise!) She hissed in frustration and mentally strangled Mayuri for doing this to her.

Toshiro looked down at her and frowned "What are you doing cat?" Than he spotted the collar.

"Let me try to get that off for you." He began to tug on the metal, but he couldn't get it off either. He sighed, "Seems like the only way for me to get this off of you is to use Hyorinmaru. But I don't want to hurt you."

Rukia nodded her head in understanding and settled in for the rest of the run.

After a while, the pair arrives at the tenth squad's barracks. Matsumoto was standing at the door, looking worriedly out the window. As soon as she saw Rukia and Toshiro arrive, Rangiku ran out the door and suffocated both of them in a bear hug.

"Taicho! I've been so worried about you! Where have you been? Were you sulking because Rukia-chan didn't show up today?" She pulled out of the hug and Toshiro and Rukia gasped for air.

"Ohhh, Taicho! You got a kitty!" Than she notices Rukia's eyes. "Taicho, where did you get this cat?" Toshiro looked at her quizzically, "What do you mean? I found her in the woods. She was one of Kurotsuchi's experiments. So she's pretty… human is the only way I can explain it."

Rangiku sighed, "Why did you get her? It's because she looks like Rukia, doesn't she?" Toshiro blushed and looked away.

Rangiku gasped, "That is the reason, isn't it?! You like Rukia-chan!" Rukia finally piped in, trying to say that there was nothing in between them. Instead, all the two heard was a few mews followed by a hiss.

Rangiku giggled when Rukia finished, "I think she's trying to talk to you taicho!"

_Why me? Isn't there some way for me to talk to them? _Rukia thought in despair. _If I ever change back to normal, Kurotsuchi is so dead!_

Rukia was yanked out of her thoughts as she is thrust towards Rangiku's arms.

"She's your responsibility Matsumoto! If you don't pay attention to her, I'm letting her back outside." Toshiro hissed. Rangiku nodded eagerly, "Yes, taicho. Thank you so much!"

Rukia yowled in surprise as Rangiku whisked her away. She quickly looked back to see Toshiro sighing and scratching the back of his head. She could see him grumbling something but quickly dismissed it as she pulled into Rangiku's room.

_This room is HUGE! Or is that just me?_ Rukia quickly leapt out of Rangiku's arms and roamed around the room. She quickly found a soft cushion and curled up.

_Today has been a really long day. I just want to go… to… sleep._ Rukia's eyes drooped and she gladly closed them for the night. _I'll figure out how to get back to normal tomorrow._

**A/N- Hooray! I finished the chapter! I'll update as soon as possible since I didn't update sooner (for anyone who was waiting) Thanks to anyone who reviewed!**


	4. Captain's Meeting

**A/N- Here's the next chapter! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Sorry for the long wait, I was working on my other story for a while…**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach… This is **_**FanFiction**_**.net… shouldn't that be obvious? This is the last time (for a while at least) that I will put this in this story.**

"Talking" _thinking_

**

* * *

**Rukia's POV

The next day, Rukia woke with a wide yawn and stretched.

_I wonder what I'm going to do today. I'm not sure there is much a person can do as a cat…_

Rukia's musings were cut off as Rangiku yelled while still dead asleep, "Taichou! Why do I have to do all this work? Why don't you do it?"

Rukia shook her head and padded towards the open window in Rangiku's room.

_She needs to close and lock this window. Kurotsuchi might decide to come in and get her._

Rukia ran towards her own barracks to see how they were fairing without her. The whole way she stayed alert in case Kurotsuchi was lurking around looking for her.

Rukia finally arrived at the 5th squad and was pleased to see that Shirohi had taken charge.

"Hikano! Go check on the new recruits! We're going to have to double up the work since the taichou has gone missing!"

Rukia purred in contentment before turning around and heading towards the 10th division.

After a few minutes, Rukia arrived at the window of the captain's office and stepped inside.

She wasn't too surprised to see that Toshiro was the only one in the room. Rangiku did seem like the type to sleep in.

Toshiro was bent over his desk, scribbling feverishly and muttering so low that most humans wouldn't have heard it, but Rukia could, "Matsumoto better get in here soon, or she's going to have a _big_ pile of paperwork to deal with."

At that moment, as if she could here her captain's threats, Rangiku burst into the door with a wide grin on her face.

"Good Morning Taichou!"

"Matsumoto, you're late. Again." Toshiro hissed.

Then he glanced up and saw Rukia sitting on the window sill and glared at Rangiku again.

"Even your cat got here before you!"

Rangiku gave a nervous chuckle and looked everywhere but at her taichou.

"Well. You see. My alarm didn't." She stopped trying to find an excuse and sat down at her desk.

"You win taichou, I'll do my paperwork." She said grudgingly.

Rukia let out a small mewl of disbelief and leapt off the windowsill.

_I doubt that will last, might as well help her out a bit._

She leapt lightly onto Rangiku's desk and began sorting through the pile of paperwork, taking great care not to rip or stab any with her teeth or claws.

She was about to take everything that could be filed when she saw her name on one of the papers.

She separated it from the others and glanced briefly over it. The paper was a copy notice of her disappearance.

Toshiro didn't know yet!

She quickly, though carefully, picked the paper up and leapt away from the desk where Rangiku slept.

She darted towards Toshiro's desk and leapt easily onto one of the corners.

She waited for a few seconds to see if he would look at her, he didn't. So she stepped closer and sat on the edge of the paper that he was signing.

"Get off cat, I'm busy." He muttered before pushing her away.

She just came back and sat on his paper again, urging the paper in her mouth towards him.

He finally gave in with a sigh after a few more attempts at pushing her away. He grabbed the paper and read over it quickly.

His mood considerably darkened, he glanced at her with curious eyes.

"How did you know I would want to see this? Did Matsumoto tell you?"

Rukia shook her head and stepped aside to show the dozing Rangiku drooling on her desk.

"Who are you?" Toshiro asked in amazement. "Or, who were you before Kurotsuchi?" He amended quickly.

Rukia merely shook her head and let out a small mew to remind him that she couldn't answer.

"Right, sorry." He muttered apologetically.

Rukia purred in return and leapt back to the filing pile.

After a few minutes, a Hell Butterfly swooped in through the window and hovered for a moment.

Rukia instinctively put out her paw towards the butterfly.

Apparently some of her reitsu was still discernable, though only to the reitsu sensitive Hell Butterflies, because it instantly fluttered towards her.

Rukia was confused when it avoided her paw, but was soon only annoyed because it decided that her nose was a better perch.

She went cross eyed, if that's possible for a cat, to see the small black butterfly land on her nose.

Instantly the small voice of the Hell Butterfly resounded through her head.

"There is a captains' meeting in half an hour on the subject of Kuchiki Rukia's disappearance. All captains must attend. It is of the utmost importance."

Rukia nodded her understanding and the Hell Butterfly flew off to land on the confused Toshiro's finger.

After a few seconds, the small taichou numbly nodded and the Hell Butterfly took off back to the holding area.

Toshiro stood still for a minute before turning towards Rukia with a thoroughly confused expression.

"How did you get the Hell Butterfly to come to you? They only land on either the one the message is for, or a captain level reitsu… You don't seem to have any reitsu, and I'm pretty sure Yamamoto sou-taichou wouldn't invite a cat to a captain's meeting. Just who are you?!"

Rukia rolled her eyes and mewed once again to remind him of her inability to talk.

Toshiro sighed in frustration and turned back to his pile of paperwork for the next half hour.

Finally, the time for the captains' meeting came around. Rukia and Toshiro both got up form their seats and turned walked towards the door.

Just as Toshiro was about to shunpo away, Rukia leapt onto his back and clung on tight.

A few minutes later, the pair was waiting at the large doors of the 1st division barracks.

Toshiro gave a push at the doors, as Rukia had tried to do the night before, and entered the meeting room.

Only a few other captains were there at the moment. Though Rukia kept her eyes shut to blend into Toshiro's haori, incase Kurotsuchi was there, Rukia instantly recognized each of their reitsus.

Kuchiki Byakuya, Ukitake Jushiro, Unohana Retsu, Saajin Komamura, Karin Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, and of course Yamamoto sou-taichou were all present. Rukia relaxed and leapt off of Toshiro's back.

Apparently, she had hidden well. For many gasps of surprise were heard as she leapt gracefully onto the floor.

_I wonder how Hitsugaya-san will handle this…

* * *

_

Toshiro's POV

"I don't believe you were told to bring a cat to the meeting Hitsugaya-taichou. Explain." Yamamoto said.

"I didn't bring her sou-taichou, she followed me here. I found her in the woods last night, and I do believe that you know of my lieutenant's requests for a pet. So I decided to take her to my barracks. She is… different from normal cats." Toshiro said swiftly.

Ukitake looked confused, "How so?"

Toshiro hesitated slightly before answering, _Should I tell them? Well, Kurotsuchi isn't here, so I might as well._

"She can understand humans, and read."

"Would you care to demonstrate?" Unohana said, thoroughly intrigued.

Toshiro shrugged, "Just ask her a yes or no question."

Unohana turned her gaze to the little white cat, who was already steadily gazing at her, ears perked at attention.

"Is what he says true?" She inquired disbelievingly.

Toshiro willed with all his might that the little cat would answer. His wish was answered.

The white cat nodded with what looked like a smile.

Unohana blinked in surprise and the white cat moved on to Komamura.

He didn't bother testing Toshiro's statement. He was a dog and there was a cat, he let out a low growl and the cat looked innocently up at him before letting out a loud purr.

Before she could move on to anyone else, the door opened and the cat ran out of sight. Everyone looked up to see who had come in; it was Kenpachi and Soi-Fon.

As the cat realized this, she reappeared and stepped up to Ukitake with a friendly mew and purr.

Ukitake pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled onto the piece of paper. He reached down and offered the paper to the cat, who took it carefully in her teeth before placing it on the ground and scanning it over.

Ukitake was about to say something when she took the paper, ran up to Kenpachi, and leapt onto his shoulder.

"What is this cat doing on my shoulder?! Who does it belong to?!" Before he could continue ranting, the little cat thrust the paper in his face and he read it over.

After a few seconds, he let out a loud laugh.

"Are you telling me this cat can read? That's crazy!" He continued laughing and the little cat on his shoulder seemed really angry.

She leapt off of Kenpachi's shoulder in an instant and was once again in front of Ukitake, pointedly looking at his pen and the rest of the paper he held.

He placed them both on the ground and stepped back to see what she would do.

Toshiro watched in amazement as the little cat picked up the pen in her mouth and brought it to the paper. She was about to begin writing when the door creaked open and she streaked out of sight once again.

Kyoraku and Kurotsuchi stepped into the meeting room. Kurotsuchi, to state the least, didn't look happy.

He was muttering to himself darkly as he crept his way towards his spot in the line of captains.

Yamamoto cleared his throat as the last captain filled in, "Hitsugaya-taichou, may you please bring your cat back out? I feel that all the captains should know about her."

Toshiro winced, "I'm sorry sir, but I've talked to her, and she doesn't really like Kurotsuchi-taichou, I think she's scared of him."

Suddenly, a hiss was heard from under a bench by a wall and everyone saw a flash of white shoot towards Toshiro one second, and the next he was on the floor with the little cat standing over him, hissing.

"I don't think she likes being called scared Hitsugaya, take it back now or she might kill you." Ukitake said worriedly.

Toshiro agreed and quickly said an apology to the little cat. He didn't want to get on her bad side; she seemed vicious at the moment.

She stepped off of him a few seconds after the apology and glanced quickly at Kurotsuchi.

Toshiro did the same and noticed a hint of frustration and interest in his eyes.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I believe that that cat belongs to me." He stated angrily.

Toshiro blinked, "How can you be her owner if I found her in the woods?" He didn't want the cat to return to Kurotsuchi. He couldn't imagine what he would do to her if he got her back.

"Did you care to look at her neck? You'll find a collar there plainly stating that she belongs to me." He shot back.

Toshiro glanced at the small collar and noticed a tag he hadn't noticed the night before. It was engraved with Kurotsuchi's name in bold letters.

Toshiro glared at the tag in frustration, _Great, I can't do anything about that can I?_

Then he watched in amazement as the little cat leapt towards Kurotsuchi with a hiss and grabbed his zanpakuto.

Kurotsuchi whirled around and tried to grab the little cat, but to no avail. She streaked under a bench and quickly unsheathed the sword she held in her mouth.

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened in terror and he yelled out a strangled no as Toshiro watched the small cat lower her neck to the sword.

The edge of the blade made contact with the collar, shattering the metal instantly.

An instant later, Toshiro felt a familiar reitsu fill the room.

One name echoed through his mind as he sensed the reitsu, _Rukia._ He searched for her in the hall but didn't see a hint of her. He sighed in disappointment before turning his attention back to the little cat.

He watched her crawl out from under the bench and shake the remaining pieces of the collar off her neck.

There was a long sigh and the cat grinned in satisfaction at Kurotsuchi before opening her mouth and speaking.

"That's much better."

Toshiro was one of the several to gasp in surprise, in fact, the only one who didn't was Kurotsuchi.

* * *

Rukia's POV

Rukia shook her head to rid her fur of the scraps of metal that remained of the collar.

Then she stretched and grinned at Kurotsuchi. "That's much better." She purred in satisfaction.

Then she heard the gasps. She looked around to see all of the captains staring at her.

She blinked in confusion before her brother, Ichigo, Karin, and Toshiro spoke in unison, actually, more like shouted.

"Rukia!?"

Everything clicked together at that moment.

"You can here me?" She asked in amazement.

A nod from everyone left her with a feeling of victory, over her kidnapper.

"Good, now I can tell you who the kidnapper is!" She said with a loud purr.

"You know!?" Soi-fon asked.

Rukia gave her best cat smile, "Yup, and he's in this room." She pointedly glared at Kurotsuchi who was now stock still and glaring at her in fury.

All eyes fell on him and he seemed to finally notice his predicament. "You'll pay for this Kuchiki!" He shouted angrily before using shunpo to escape the large room.

Rukia let out a furious hiss and shunpoed into his back, knocking him off balance.

Soon the others caught up and Kurotsuchi had nowhere to run. He glared at everyone before he was cuffed and led away to the cells.

After Kurotsuchi was led away, all the captains returned to the meeting room.

"So Rukia, may you explained just what happened? We might be able to find all of the other missing shinigami." Unohana said once all of the doors were closed.

Rukia nodded her assent and began to tell everything that had happened to her since the night she was kidnapped.

"Unfortunately, I don't remember where I was, and I don't know the antidote for whatever he injected me with. But I might know someone who does." Rukia finished.

"Well, let's go find them then!" Shunsui said eagerly.

Rukia nodded before turning around and bounding towards the 12th division.

As she stepped into the building, she stopped the first shinigami she saw, Rin.

"Rin, I need to know where Nemu is. Do you know?" She asked urgently.

Rin recognized her voice and looked thoroughly confused, "Rukia-taichou? How come you look like a cat?"

Rukia hissed softly, "There's no time for that Rin, where is Nemu?!"

Rin caught the urgency in her voice and quickly answered, "Nemu-fukutaichou is in the lab right now." Rukia nodded her thanks and leapt off towards the lab in search of her friend.

She burst into the lab and looked around, her eyes falling onto Nemu mixing some chemicals.

"Nemu! I need your help." She said quickly.

Nemu looked up from her work, her eyes slightly widened as they saw Rukia, as a cat, standing in the doorway… talking.

"How did you get the collar off? You need to leave Rukia, if my father"

"He's in prison right now, I'll tell you the details later." She interjected quickly. "Do you know where that building is Nemu?"

"Yes."

"Good, we'll need you to show us. Do you know the antidote for," she waved her tail to signal her feline form, "this?"

"Yes."

"Can you make it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"The antidote is made from the energy of a rare crystal, rarer than Seki Seki rock. Moonlight Shards. They're scattered across Soul Society and Hueco Mundo." Nemu said apologetically.

"That's ok Nemu, it's not your fault. Your father is the one who's to blame." Rukia said comfortingly. "Can you please show me to the building?"

Nemu nodded and led the way out of the lab and into the streets of Sereitei. The captains were waiting outside with apprehensive faces, which at the sight of Nemu disappeared.

"So you'll show us to the missing Shinigami?" Karin asked with a deep scowl, so much like Ichigo's, set on her face.

Nemu nodded.

"Were any of them hurt?" Ukitake said, worry plain in his eyes.

Nemu smiled slightly, "Don't worry Ukitake-taichou; none of them were hurt, just changed."

She earned a collection of relieved sighs from more than just Ukitake.

Rukia twitched her tail in impatience, "Come on! We need to go save the others!"

Everyone snapped to attention and immediately, Nemu was walking towards a dark alleyway.

All the captains followed her in with an air of determination. Nothing would get in there way.

The alleyway led to a dead end.

"Is this some kind of joke? 'Cause it's not funny!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

Nemu ignored him and reached her hand to the wall, pushing on five bricks seemingly at random.

Everyone blinked in amazement as the floor before them changed into stairs, leading downwards into a dark tunnel.

Nemu was unfazed and stepped down the steps, not looking back.

Rukia and Yamamoto were the first ones to snap out of it. Rukia stepped forward and padded down the steps, Yamamoto held back to tell all remaining shinigami about the news of Kurotsuchi's arrest... if it hadn't circulated around all of Sereitei already.

After Rukia had taken a few steps down the stairs, the other captains finally followed and they descended downwards for who knows how long.

Finally, the floor leveled out and everyone blinked as a bright light came on. They stood at the beginning of a long hallway that seemed to stretch on for a few meters before stopping.

Doors were dotted at even intervals on both walls. Each was labeled, some with animals, and some with names like _X-Rays _or _Quarantine._

Nemu went to the nearest door, labeled_ Avians_ and went inside. Rukia followed while the others spread out to set the captured shinigami free.

The bird room was small with only a few birds flying around, seven in all. Three were falcons, two were eagles, one was a crow, and one was a pigeon.

Each had a metal anklet that suppressed their powers. They all looked scared and lonely as Rukia came closer.

An idea popped into Rukia's head as she saw Nemu unsheathe her zanpakuto to cut off one of the birds' anklets.

She came up to one of the falcons. "May you please hold out your leg? I'm going to try to cut that anklet of for you. Ok?" The bird nodded in understanding and held its leg out for her to examine.

Rukia concentrated on Shirayuki_. After all, she is just a physical manifestation of my own soul… right?_

After a few seconds, she felt Shirayuki's familiar presence in her claws. She outstretched her paw towards the metal ring and easily broke it.

The bird screeched in triumph as she felt her reitsu return.

"Yes!" she called in a familiar voice.

"Tatsuki! It's you!" Rukia yowled in surprise.

"Rukia! Thanks a lot for that. I was sure I would die here… Did they catch that traitor Kurotsuchi?" Her eyes narrowed at the last part and her voice lowered in rage.

"I wouldn't be here if they didn't now would I?" Rukia said cheerily.

Tatsuki called her approval before going to another bird to help it with getting it's anklet off.

Rukia trotted out into the hallway to find another room. She turned to the left and entered a door labeled _Canines_.

She pushed the door open while stretching on her hind legs and pushing the knob down and entered.

Ichigo, Karin, and Toshiro were finishing up in that room so she left to find another room.

A few rooms later she came to the last door, _Felines,_ and opened it. Inside she was met with many hisses, with the residents of the room thinking she was Kurotsuchi, until they saw that she was another cat.

She walked up to the nearest feline, a male lion, and easily sliced through it's collar.

"My reitsu's back!" He roared.

"Just call out your zanpakuto and help the others." Rukia said simply.

The lion bowed, "Yes Rukia-taichou." Then bounded to a black panther and Rukia went back to work.

* * *

Toshiro's POV

Toshiro sighed as he finished cutting off the last wolf's collar and received a thanks. He turned to see Ichigo and Karin waiting at the door with all the transformed shinigami.

"Let's go guys, everyone else should be done by now." He said before walking to the door and stepping out.

He blinked as he saw a large lion walk by with Rukia sitting on its head. She turned and saw him before smiling innocently and continuing on.

_That was weird…_

"Oi! Toshiro! Get moving!" Ichigo yelled.

"It's Hitsugaya! And you would've stopped to if you saw a huge lion go by with Rukia sitting on its head." He snapped back angrily.

"Good point. Now move!"

Toshiro angrily stepped out into the hallway and walked towards the stairs.

All the other captains were waiting patiently, and when everyone was there, they walked outside.

All the animals took in a deep breath of relief, they hadn't expected to see the light of day again.

Suddenly, twelve Hell Butterflies flew towards the group and landed on the captains and Nemu.

_Report to the meeting room, we have to create a search group for the Moonlight Shards immediately._

Instantly, all the captains, and Nemu, shunpoed away, leaving the newly freed shinigami standing there without a clue what happened.

Toshiro and Rukia arrived at the meeting room just before everyone else, despite their small stature.

As the rest of the captains, and Nemu, filed in, Yamamoto cleared his throat and began the meeting.

"Nemu, may you please explain about the Moonlight Shards, and how to use them to turn the shinigami back to their original forms?"

Nemu bowed quickly, "Yes sir. The Moonlight Shards are the rarest crystal in the worlds. They contain unlimited power and can do just about anything if their powers are harnessed. That's what I am planning to do. But they are scattered all around Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. So it will take a while to acquire the needed amount of shards for the quantity of antidotes we'll need."

Toshiro sighed, "How will we know where the shards are if they're scattered so far?"

Nemu flashed a smile, a very rare thing, and continued, "That's why I was in the lab, I was creating this."

She whipped out a collar with a small sapphire dangling at the edge. "This sapphire will point to the nearest shard and glow when you are a few feet away."

As she spoke, the sapphire began to rise and point to the west.

"Rukia, may you please wear this?" Rukia quickly bounded up and let Nemu clip it onto her neck.

"Now that we know what the shards do and how to find them, we'll organize a search party." Yamamoto announced.

Toshiro, Ichigo, and Karin instantly offered to go.

Yamamoto hesitated, "I'm not sure we should have four captains gone. It's just a search party after all."

Nemu coughed, "Actually sir, I forgot to mention earlier, but each of the shards is guarded by a fierce guardian. It actually would be wise to send a few captains."

Yamamoto sighed in defeat, "Very well, but we must send a few other shinigami, both human and animal."

"I want Tatsuki to come." Rukia mewed loudly.

Yamamoto nodded, "Ok, choose the rest of the group later. But there can be no more than five other shinigami going with you. Now we must go see the prisoner."

Everyone in the room nodded and left the room, headed towards the holding cells.

* * *

Kurotsuchi (Not point of view)

Kurotsuchi crouched down and took out a small machine from his yukata. After fiddling a bit with the controls, he set it on the ground and a small, holographic figure appeared.

"What do you want Kurotsuchi? I'm rather busy at the moment." The little figure said, sounding rather bored.

"I believe that you'll find this worth your time oh great ruler." Kurotsuchi said sarcastically.

"I've discovered the source of the Hogyoku's power. But you'll have some competition in obtaining it."

At this, the figure perked up. "Oh really, what is it?"

"Moonlight shards. The Hogyoku should be able to show you were they are. But you must hurry! It won't be long until the other shinigami send out a search party."

"Thank you for this small piece of information Kurotsuchi. I hope, for your sake, that this isn't a fake."

"Don't worry Aizen, these are real and powerful."

With that, the hologram winked out and Kurotsuchi replaced it in his yukata and the door to the holding cells was opened.  


* * *

**A/N- Again, sorry for the late update. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Search Party

Moonlight shards chapter 5. Search Party

* * *

Rukia prowled ahead of the group of captains as they entered Kurotsuchi's room. She narrowed her eyes and glared as she spotted Kurotsuchi grinning at her from the cell.

"Hello Kuchiki-san, I'm guessing that you've discovered the antidote." He said innocently.

Rukia hissed, "How did you find out!"

Kurotsuchi grinned, not intimidated, "I guessed from the beginning that Nemu was going to tell you about the antidote if you escaped. I just didn't expect you to escape at all."

Rukia huffed and studied Kurotsuchi. _He's hiding something. But I can't figure out what it is._ She frowned in frustration and turned back to the other captains.

"I'll leave the rest to you guys. I'm going to sleep." She proclaimed as she walked past.

"You're going to sleep? It's the middle of the afternoon!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia shot a weary glare at him, "I don't care, I'm tired and I'm going to sleep."

Ichigo's eyes suddenly widened and his face broke out in a grin. "What, are you taking a _catnap?_"

Rukia stopped in her tracks and whirled around, "Did you just make fun of me?" She said with a low warning growl.

Ichigo didn't back down, "Yes I did, you want to make something of it _kitty_?"

Rukia was now seething in unbridled fury, "You'd better stop now _strawberry_." She hissed.

Ichigo didn't stop, "What are you going to do about it? You're just a little cat!"

Rukia felt Shirayuki's power flood into her paws and she smirked in triumph.

"I'll show you what I'll do about it you insolent berry!"

A white light began to swirl around Rukia and small ice shards began to form in the air. Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as he realized what was happening.

"R-rukia, d-don't start overreacting now. It was just a bit of teasing! No harm done!" Ichigo tried to calm down the seething cat in vain.

"Some-no-mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia purred out.

"Nooooooooooo!" All of Sereitei could hear Ichigo yell as he was frozen in a pillar of ice.

Rukia turned away from the large ice pillar and prowled once again out the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep." She said, leaving no room for arguments.

A few minutes after she left, Shunsuii let out a laugh.

"She can be scary sometimes, who agrees with me?"

Everyone murmured their agreement and they began to get Ichigo out of his ice pillar; momentarily forgetting about Kurotsuchi.

* * *

Toshiro walked away from the holding cells when they finished interrogating Kurotsuchi. He entered his room and found Rukia happily curled up on his bed.

_I thought she was sleeping in Rangiku's room._ He thought as he crouched down to wake her up.

"Hey, Rukia, It's time to-" he stopped mid-sentence as violet eyes snapped open.

"Go?" she finished for him.

"…Yeah…"

"What?" she cocked her head to the side.

"Why are you in my room?" He finally asked.

Rukia looked around and blinked rapidly, "Oh, I thought this was Rangiku-san's room. These rooms all seem the same to me now. They're all so big."

Toshiro sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Oh well, just get ready, we're leaving in a few minutes."

Rukia quickly leapt to her feet and leapt off his bed.

"I'll just go make sure that Shirohi is running the division smoothly, then we'll choose the other shinigami that are going with us."

* * *

Rukia padded towards her division and looked for her lieutenant. She walked into her office and found Shirohi busily working on paperwork.

Shirohi looked up as she heard the door open and saw Rukia. She smiled in relief and walked over to Rukia.

"I just got the news," She said, "I thought you were going to leave without saying good-bye."

Rukia purred, "What kind of captain would I be if I left my squad unannounced?"

Shirohi laughed and absently scratched Rukia behind the ear. "I'm just glad you're back taicho. Make sure you come back in one piece and human. You can't sign papers too well as a cat."

Rukia purred before saying goodbye and shunpoing to squad ten.

Toshiro was standing at the front door when Rukia appeared. He smiled as she walked up to him with a slightly less tense look on her face than when she had left to visit her division.

"So, who do you have in mind to take with us? I just have to say that we have to have at least one medical shinigami and a couple of lieutenants." He said as she sat down in front of him.

"Well, I've already said that I wanted Tatsuki to come with us. That leaves four more slots to fill… How about Ikkaku and Yumichika? They're pretty good fighters, though a bit rough around the edges." Rukia suggested.

Toshiro nodded in approval, "And since we need a medical shinigami, how about Hanatoro? Kira should be a good choice too, with him it should quiet down at least a little bit."

Rukia purred, "Then it's settled, let's go get the others and leave right away."

Toshiro shunpoed to squad eleven first, with Rukia hitching a ride on his haori.

When they arrived at the squad eleven barracks, they heard a large bang and saw a shinigami burst through the wall in front of them.

"Who's next?!" They heard the rough voice of Kenpachi yell.

The two looked at each other knowingly and sighed before stepping in through the hole in the wall.

"Kenpachi-taicho, we'll be borrowing Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa." Toshiro said in an official tone.

"You mean Baldy and Birdy?" A young voice chirped from behind Kenpachi.

"Birdy? Yumichika was turned into a bird? I'm pretty sure I would've noticed him if he had been in that room. Even without his reitsu." Rukia said incredulously.

"Yumichika escaped a few weeks back, but he wasn't able to speak until a few hours ago when some eagle came down and cut through a collar that was on his neck." Ikkaku said, coming up from behind Rukia and Toshiro.

"But I would've preferred it if he stayed mute. Ever since he was able to talk, he's been ranting non-stop about his 'beauty'. It's driving me insane!"

As if on cue, a blue peacock with large tail feathers waltzed into the room.

"I heard my name. Has someone else come to marvel at my beautiful animal form?" The bird sang.

Rukia and Toshiro sweat-dropped. _He is obsessed with beauty. A peacock fits him._ They both thought.

"Ayasegawa, we need you and Madarame to come with us to find the antidote for your condition." Toshiro explained.

Yumichika looked appalled, "Cure!? But I love how I look like this!"

Rukia hissed, "But not everyone does Ayasegawa. You have no choice in the matter. You _are_ coming with us."

Yumichika glared and shook his head, "I'm not going. I might lose some of my beauty in the harsh wild!"

Rukia growled in frustration and leapt at the unsuspecting bird. She pinned his head down and leaned forward hissing into his ear, "What part of 'you have no choice in the matter' can't you get through your head Ayasegawa? You're coming and that is final."

Yumichika nodded his assent and Rukia leapt off of him with ease.

"Good, meet us at the West gate at noon. Good-day to you all." Rukia said as she padded out through the wall.

Toshiro was still in shock from seeing her lose her temper, along with everyone else in the room, and Rukia had to poke her head back in.

"Hello? You coming Hitsugaya-san? We need to pick up everyone else we're taking." She said impatiently.

Toshiro quickly followed Rukia out, not wanting her temper to lash out at him.

They continued on to the third division, finding Ichigo and Kira working on paperwork.

"Kurosaki, Izuru, you two meet us at the West gate at noon. We'll be going into Western Rukongai to find one of the shards." Toshiro announced.

They both nodded and Toshiro let out an inward sigh of relief, he didn't want Rukia blowing up again.

They continued on and found all of the shinigami that were going with them and went to the West gate.

"Jidanbo, we need to go out into Rukongai, may you please open the gate?" Rukia yowled.

She was answered by the grind of stone against stone as Jidanbo lifted the heavy gate of Seki Seki.

The group started forwards and were on their way towards the first Moonlight Shard. Deep in the forests of Rukongai.

* * *

**Ok that's done. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**


	6. Brewing Storm

Moonlight shards chapter 6- Brewing Storm

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Zanpakuto**

Rukia POV

Rukia led the group through the vast forest. They had been searching for the shard for a few hours and she was getting tired. However, she was determined not to show it and pushed on at a steady pace. She could faintly feel the shard. Its reitsu brushed lightly against hers and she no longer needed the crystal to point the way.

Suddenly Kira walked up to her. "Rukia-taichou, we've been searching for a while. We should make camp for now and rest."

Rukia hesitated for a second before looking back and seeing the other members of the group in various stages of exhaustion. Hanatoro was nearly asleep on his feet. She sighed and nodded before sitting on the ground and watching the shinigami with opposable thumbs set up camp.

She felt a strange sensation in her whiskers and walked up to Tatsuki. "Can you fly above the trees and check the weather?"

Tatsuki nodded, "I can feel it too. I'll be right back." With that she took off and Rukia was left feeling useless.

**You could get some food**_._ Shirayuki offered.

_Shirayuki! I haven't heard from you since Kurotsuchi got me. Where have you been? _Rukia purred.

**The collar suppressed my ability to speak with you. And until now I didn't see a need to say anything.**

_Well it would have been nice if you had said something to let me know you weren't mad or anything. _ she grumbled.

**You managed, didn't you? Now back to the matter at hand. You're a cat now. You should be able to hunt. **

_Thanks, at least I can do _something _in this form._

Rukia opened my mouth and took in a deep breath, allowing the scents of the forest to waft over the glands on the roof of her mouth. A small, warm, scent greeted her and she started towards it, allowing her new-found feline instincts take over.

She followed the scent trail for a while before finding a squirrel browsing through fallen nuts. She made sure to keep out of sight and crouched down. Her paws moved silently over the forest floor and she was only a couple feet away from the squirrel. Her muscles bunched and she was prepared to leap when thunder crashed in the distance and the squirrel started running.

Rukia let out a hiss of annoyance and launched towards the fleeing squirrel. It wouldn't get away from her without a fight. The squirrel headed towards a towering tree and Rukia put on another burst of speed before it could reach safety.

Her claws dug into fur and Rukia smiled in grim satisfaction before sinking her teeth into the squirrel's neck, killing it quickly. She couldn't ignore the burst of blood in her mouth or the feeling of hunger it aroused, but she steeled her resolve and found a place to put the squirrel before going off to hunt again. Her group was large and she knew she would need more than one squirrel to feed them all.

Toshiro's POV

Toshiro watched Rukia leave the clearing after seeming to fall into a trance for a few seconds.

_She must've been speaking with her zanpakuto._ He thought absently.

He continued working on the shelter he was building. All of the shinigami that were currently in human form were all trying to build a shelter big enough for all nine of them to fit in. Luckily for them, Karin had brought along a few tarps and all they needed to do was build the frame.

A few minutes later, the beat of wings announced Tatsuki's arrival along with her announcement.

"There's a storm coming, and it's a big one."

As if to support her remark, thunder crashed through the clearing. Toshiro could feel the shock of it in his bones.

"Has anyone left the clearing?" Tatsuki asked.

"Rukia left a little while ago." Toshiro offered.

Tatsuki looked worried, "It's not a good idea to be caught up in this storm alone. Do you think she'll be back before it hits?"

Toshiro shook his head, "She didn't say why she left. So we have no way to know how long it will take her to return. But her reitsu seems to be a while away from here. So she probably doesn't know how close the storm is."

"Will you go get her? We need to make sure she isn't stuck out there when that storm hits." Tatsuki looked at him hopefully.

"Fine, I'll go get her. If the storm hits before we come back you're under orders not to come after us. We can't risk having more than a couple people out there. Is that clear?"

By the end Toshiro was looking at everybody and his voice had taken on the weight of an order. There was no room for negotiation and all he needed was swift nods from all around before he dashed off towards Rukia's reitsu. He wasn't about to let her take on this storm alone.

**A/N- Sorry for the late update and the short chapter. It just seemed like a good place to stop at the moment. Thanks for the people that reviewed and I'll try to update a little faster. But there are no guarantees.**

**I have a poll on my profile, please go and take a look.**

**Sorry again for the late and short chapter, bye for now!**


	7. The First Shard and a Choice

**A/N- Here's my new chapter! Finally. -_-**

narrating

"talking"

_thinking_

**Zanpakuto**

**

* * *

**

**Rukia's POV**

Rukia padded after a large pheasant that was currently pecking at the ground, completely oblivious to the danger lying in wait only a few seconds away. Rukia was preparing to pounce when a thunder crashed in the trees above, much louder than it had been before.

_This can't be good. It seems like a rather large storm and if I don't get back to camp soon, I'll be stuck out here._

She abandoned her hunt and made her way to the hidden pile of food. She found the pile's hiding place and quickly unearthed it.

**You can't get all of this to camp before the storm arrives.**

_But what else can I do. If I can't carry all of this than everyone is going to go hungry for the night._

**Which do you think they'd prefer Rukia, a full stomach or you safely at camp.**

Rukia grudgingly conceded and picked up as much as she could carry.

_If I ever see Kurotsuchi again, I'm going to slowly freeze him to death._

**I'd be happy to help, anyone who tries to injure you in any manner will die.**

Rukia sensed for reitsu and faltered in her step as she noticed a reitsu racing towards her.

_What is Toshiro doing away from camp?_

_

* * *

_

**Toshiro's POV**

Toshiro raced towards Rukia's reitsu deep in the forest. He desperately hoped that he'd arrive before the storm came and he'd be able to get Rukia back to the camp. Unfortunately, fate was against Toshiro and he arrived at the exact moment the rain began to fall.

"Rukia, we have to hurry. This storm is going to get a lot worse and if we don't get to camp soon, we'll have to find somewhere else to stay for the night." He said hurriedly.

"Okay, but since you're here can you bring some of the food I caught? We might as well get as much food as possible to the camp." She replied hurriedly.

Toshiro shook his head. "We don't have enough time Rukia, if we don't get going now-" He was cut off as the rain suddenly began pouring and thunder crashed louder than ever.

"This isn't good, we'll have to find somewhere safe to rest for the night." Toshiro murmured to himself.

"I saw a hollowed out tree a bit deeper in the forest." Rukia offered, "Why don't we try there?"

Toshiro nodded, "Sounds okay, as long as the tree isn't too tall, lightning is attracted to the tallest things in the area."

Rukia quickly turned and raced off towards the tree.

After a few seconds the duo arrived at the tree, a wide elm that had a large opening at the base. The top seemed charred and stunted, as if the tree had previously been taller and was burnt to its current height. Luckily, the current height was a good meter or two shorter than the tallest trees and it seemed safe to enter without risk of being burnt. Rukia quickly trotted in and stopped, looking up in confusion at the interior of the tree.

"Rukia? Is everything okay?" Toshiro asked in confusion.

Rukia looked back, "I'm not sure, come in and see for yourself."

Toshiro carefully entered the tree and looked up in shock, "What in the worlds is this?"

The inside of the tree looked like the inside of a tower. The walls no longer looked like wood, but polished marble, and stairs started out thin and turned thicker, leading upwards along the walls. Suddenly, a faint blue light registered in Toshiro's vision. He looked down in surprise to see Rukia's sapphire glowing.

Rukia blinked, "That explains the strange interior at least. This place must have been built to keep the shard safe."

Toshiro nodded in agreement, "Since we're here already, we might as well find the shard. Then we can get out of this forest all the sooner."

Both captains began ascending the stairs cautiously, watching out for the guardian that they knew was lurking in the shadows.

"Toshiro, there's something strange going on, I can't feel any reitsu other that the shard's. If there's a guardian, why can't I feel it?" Rukia mewed.

"I don't know Rukia. Maybe it's just really good at hiding it's reitsu. _I _couldn't read your reitsu when you had that collar on."

Rukia's ears flicked back, "I know, but I can't help but feel that there's something strange going on."

Toshiro glanced at her and shot a small reassuring smile, "I feel it too Rukia, but we can't do anything about it but be careful."

Rukia conceded with a sigh and padded ahead. There was a long stretch of silence punctuated only by the pounding of the rain and the boom of thunder. Still nothing happened, but Toshiro was completely sure there was something off.

That's when he noticed the floor.

"Rukia, _look at the floor._"

Rukia glanced down and froze.

"How is that _possible?_"

The floor was only two flights below, they had walked up at least twenty flights.

"Toshiro, jump!" Rukia yowled.

Toshiro only had a second to wonder why she wanted that before he felt a small tremor run up the stairs. He instantly leaped after Rukia, who was already on the ground and running towards the middle of the floor.

When the two arrived on the floor, the stairs suddenly changed from a dark gray to a snowy white and it began to round out and float down to the floor. Finally a head appeared and the figure revealed itself to be a large white snake.

"Hello small challengers," the snake said.

"I am the guardian of the shard that resides here. Please tell me your names and your business here."

Toshiro stepped forward and answered.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro and my companion here is Kuchiki Rukia. We are here because we need the shard to turn Rukia and her companions here back to their original forms."

"Yes, I can see that this cat is actually a shinigami. Unfortunately for you two, let you pass I will not do."

Toshiro growled in annoyance, "And why would that be?"

The snake shook its great head down at Toshiro, "'For I can't be sure that your hearts are pure. Show me in battle that your hearts are true, and the shard I will gladly bestow to you."

Toshiro and Rukia both nodded in agreement and looked at the snake, falling into their respective battle stances.

"If we must fight you to get the shard, then we have no choice." Rukia growled.

The snake smiled, "Very well young ones, let the fight begin."

With that, the snake lunged at Toshiro. Engulfing him before he has a chance to get out of the way. Toshiro looked around once in the mouth of the beast and tried to figure a way out before he could be swallowed and painfully digested.

_Okay, it might not be the best idea to think about being digested._

**Agreed.**

A dark gap at one side of the mouth catches his eye, a place where a tooth had fallen out, a weak point. Toshiro backed up and prepared to make a dash out of the mouth. He faintly heard Rukia's yowls of fury outside and was pretty sure he was going to get chewed out by her when he got out of this.

_That's Rukia for you, if she's worried about you, the first_ _thing she does is ask if you're okay. Then she hits you on the head and yells at you for making her worried._

Toshiro ran for the gap and jumped. Lashing out at the lip and letting the momentum of his jump push him through the flesh and blood.

As soon as he launched his way out, Toshiro saw a flash of light blue fly past his face and he felt the cool wave of Rukia's second dance fly by.

The snake behind him yelled in pain as the two attacks ravaged his jawline. Toshiro turned and called out Hyorinmaru, unleashing one of his ice-dragons to fend off the snake for a moment. As the two serpents grappled with each other, he darted over to Rukia's side.

"Do you think he has any weaknesses?" He asked quickly.

Rukia nodded her head, "He's big, but he can't turn very quickly. He also seems to only be able to attack one opponent at a time, he didn't even seem to notice me when he lunged for you."

Toshiro tsked, "That's not too much to go on so far, but it'll have to do for now."

With that, his ice-dragon shattered and the snake rose from the falling ice. The left side of his face was covered in blood and signs of frostbite, and the length of his body was covered in frozen scratches and bite marks. His pale green eyes were glazed over with pain and fury.

"We'd better get moving now. Split up and see what happens." Toshiro threw over his shoulder as he launched off to the right.

Rukia nodded and flashed off in the other direction.

The snake pinned his gaze on Rukia and his skin rippled as he followed her. Toshiro glanced at the tail, no signs showing that it would come in his direction. He flashed a triumphant smile before casting another dragon in the direction of the snake's receding head. It hit home and a dark burst of black blood poured out of the resulting wound. The snake screeched and swung his head towards Toshiro, casting a dark glare. Toshiro looked evenly back, taunting the beast into once again attacking him. The serpentine guardian flashed forward and Toshiro was prepared to dodge at the last minute and let the snake plow into the wall of the tree/building. But at the last minute, the guardian froze and moved his head aside to show a struggling Rukia in the coils of his tail.

Now he showed his neck to Toshiro, and Toshiro was tempted to jump now and slash the great beast's head off. But he also knew that if he finished off the snake, his final convulsion would most likely severely injure, if not kill, Rukia. It was obvious the snake knew this as well, and his eyes showed a challenge to Toshiro.

Which is more important to you boy? Victory, or your friend?

He could hear Rukia's yowls as he thought, "Kill him Toshiro! I don't care what happens to me! We need to get the shards no matter what!"

Toshiro made his choice and darted for the snake's neck.

* * *

**A/N- I couldn't help stopping here. I should be updating more often now, I actually thought of a plan to help me write faster.**

**P.S.- I have a new poll! It's the same question as the previous one, but due to your votes I've narrowed down the choices to Wings of the Reaper or Rukia in Wonderland. I'm not going to start whichever one is chosen until I've finished Moonlight Shards ('cause Soul Wizards is a series) So even if you've already voted on the previous one, please vote on this new one as well.**

**Thank You!**


End file.
